


a home (a safe place)

by Mimsys



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 19:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4071331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimsys/pseuds/Mimsys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Clint & Tasha being protective of Tony because he gave them a home, and trusts them</p>
            </blockquote>





	a home (a safe place)

Steve and Tony fight a lot; it’s not really new, considering how they handled each other when they first met. What is new, though, is Natasha stalking up to the Super Soldier to chew him out for it. “Look,” Steve huffed, not looking away from the punching bag swinging from a chain because of the blows he was peppering it with, “What happens between me and Tony isn’t really any of your business.”

“No, it’s not.” Natasha allowed easily, moving to lean against the bag to force Steve to stop. Before it had even stopped shaking, Clint dropped from the ceiling to perch on the top of the bag, one hand clutching at the chain. “But we do what to stop you from hurting him worse. He cares about what you think, Rogers, even when he pretends he doesn’t give a damn about any of us.”

“And why do you care?” Steve asked, glancing between the pair and wondering what could have brought this on.

“Stark gave us second chances, Captain.” Clint replied, rolling off of the bag and landing on his feet beside Natasha. “He deserves one too. He didn’t have to open his tower to us; he wanted us to feel safe, to have a home, and he gave that to us.”

“This isn’t my home.” Steve replied, a bit sharper than he meant to.

“No, but it is a home.” Natasha allowed, “A safe place. We owe him more than you’re giving him credit for.” Her tone was mild but held a hint of a threat. “You both deserve an apology but neither of you will get one unless you say you’re sorry first. Come on, Rogers, cut him a break.”

Steve eyed them both for a long moment and then nodded. “If you’re sure. At the very least, I shouldn’t keep the negativity in his own tower; if I’m going to stay here, I should be civil at the very least.”

“Thank you, Captain.” Clint said softly, the casual, flippant tone to his voice fading away to show how much he meant it. “We need you too and I’d prefer that Natasha didn’t have to kill you.” And there he was, back to joking.

“Me too.” Steve replied dryly - only he wasn’t joking.


End file.
